Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online storage account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
Cloud storage accounts can be especially useful for storing and viewing photographs taken from multiple computing devices. In addition to traditional cameras, a wide variety of computing devices now include capabilities to capture photographs. For example, a user can take pictures using a smart phone, MP3 music player, laptop computer, etc. Storing photographs from the multiple computing devices to an online storage account can thus allow a user to easily organize and manage their photographs.
One important aspect of presenting photographs is to present them in their proper grouping and order. Photographs often tell a story and thus intermixing photographs taken from multiple devices and/or presenting them in the wrong order can ruin the story or make it hard to follow. Presenting photographs in the correct grouping and order can be difficult when receiving photographs from a plurality of computing device. Distinguishing the proper order of photographs becomes even more difficult when the photographs are taken within a small time frame. Accordingly, an improved method of presenting photographs is needed.